I'll Be Right There
by YOUR KOKORO DESU
Summary: "I'll run to your side no matter how many times I trip or get lost. Wait for me, I'll be right there. I'll overcome any troubles in my way." Levi x OC. Slight OOC. Oneshot.


**_10 Years Ago_**

The sky was clear of any dark clouds and chirping birds. It was completely silent in my house. The morning breeze made its way inside, cooling my nerves. It was that silent until someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" you asked out loud.

"It's Levi." he replied, making your heart pound.

"Come in."

He walked in and closed the door. Unlike other guests, he walked silently, barely making any noises since he knew how much I enjoyed serenity. Then, he headed towards my lazy figure, who was sitting up on the couch, still looking at the window. When I heard him seat on the wooden chair near the couch, I then turn to look at him. He had that intimidating glare, as always. He wore a white long sleeve polo, the sleeves folded up, black pants, and black shoes, as always. I could not help but smile at gaze wandered around my figure curiously.

"It's mid-summer. Why are you wearing a blanket?" he asked, with a hint of irritation. A sad laughter echoed in his ears, which made him not press further.

"Levi, sit next to me." I said, patting the big space on my left. He stood up from the chair then moved next to me. His arms and legs were crossed, and his head slightly turned to my direction.

"Why did you call for me? You know I hate wasting time."

"Levi, give me your hand." When you said that, he looked slightly stunned, but he still complied. He unwrapped his arms and placed one on my resting leg, looking irritated by you not answering his questions without drama. My small hand wrapped around his slightly calloused hand tightly, and he returned the gesture in a gentle manner, but with a tired sigh. Dramatic moments tend to make him let out a tired and/or irritated sigh which made me smile.

"Answer me."

"I'm moving to Hermiha District."

"That's inside Wall Sina, right?"

"Yes... And... I might never see you again." I whispered the last words to myself, but he still heard it.

"I understand how it can be unsafe 's the reason?" His voice was cold and emotionless, which made my chest tighten. I felt like tears were about to stream down, but I forced myself to hold it back.

"It's safer there. My aunt knows people there who can pull some strings..."

"Hn. I see. I'm going back to training."

"My father is coming here later at around 3. This was decided just yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry Levi."

"Goodbye." He let go of my hand and is about to stand up when I held his hand again.

"Wait! Levi... I-I saw a ring in your house the last time I was there... It looked too expensive and I want to know-"

"I'm going to sell it. There's no more point in having it." He stands up and pulls your grip off as he walks away. One by one, tears started to stream down your cheeks. Once again, I reach out for his hand, but fell down as I did so. He stopped and immediately returns at my side to help me up. As he kneels down to help you up, he sees your legs that were hidden under the blanket.

My legs were bruised and one of them was swollen. He saw some dried wounds that looked recent. Scratches and scars covered my long legs, and as he had noticed, it was so badly injured that I am unable to walk. He pulled my body up, putting my arm around his should, and putting a hand on my slightly chubby waist. When I was up, he sat me back at the couch. He stared seriously at my dark orbs. As he was about to open his mouth, I started to talk.

"Three days ago, I was buying some groceries in town, near the streets. Suddenly, three drunkards made a scene at the stand next to the one I was buying from. It wasn't long before people started to flock around and made more chaos. When I realized the fight was too much of a deal to be broken up, I started to walk home. As I walked home, I think two of the drunkards pushed down the stall of fruits, causing it to fall down. The people were in chaos because the drunkards started to do more damage and I fell down. Some debris fell on me, but the worst damage was when a stand fell on my legs. I lost consciousness because I became after struggling for a while. I woke up here, my wounds cleaned and tended, not knowing who carried me here."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have beaten those..." he trailed off then groaned.

"Besides that obvious fact that I can't walk without falling, no one has visited me ever since. My neighbor noticed that I haven't gone out for a while so they visited me." I honestly thought he was going to scold me for not being too careful. But, he did not. It made me worry.

"You reached out to me again. What is it now? Making it quick."

"To ask you... What will happen to the time we spent together? Will you forget the moment we met each other a few years back?"

"No, I will cherish them. Until we meet again... Good bye."

"Levi... I'll run to your side no matter how many times I trip or get lost. Wait for me, I'll be right there. I'll overcome any troubles in my way." you said, encouragingly.

I held his hand down and then kissed him on the cheek before letting go. I gave him a sad smile before waving at him. He felt surprised by my actions, but immediately brushed it off. He stood up, gave a small nod to me, then left. In my point of view, the sight of him leaving my life was more painful than the experience I felt while wood and other materials crushed my lower body. When he closed the door, not even glancing behind, he closed the chapter of us two. Levi stood in front of my house for a while, he lifted his hand and touched the spot where I kissed him. The first and last kiss I would have given him.

**_Present Time_**

My stay at Wall Sina was peaceful and a bit more lively than my stay in Wall Rose. But it was plenty lonely. I was right. After he left, I really never saw him. But in my dreams, he was there. In my thoughts, he often visited. Knowing he was out there, maybe not remembering me anymore, gave me great pain. But, if he was happy, which I highly doubt since he can be such a prick, then I'm also happy.

One month after the incident and the market, my legs healed almost completely. The incident left I was walking a bit slower than other people. It didn't hinder me from walking around the place.

In those ten years, I never did meet a man. There were some men who were interested in me, but I turned them down. A voice in my hand said that a miracle would happen between me and Levi. With a little pull of strings from Lady Fate, I believed that things would go back to the things they were.

I have terribly missed the times he would hold my hand and kiss them when I was down or troubled. The times when he actually let out a loud laugh because of a clumsy thing I did while cleaning. But he got mad after because it left the both of us wasting more time cleaning and not spending time doing something else. The two of you spent a lot of time just reading, having tea, or gaze at the sky. But in those years when you knew each other, those instances were not often since he had to do a lot of training. He would be more distant and cold when training and/or the Survey Corps would pester him. I stayed silent and just supported him.

Today, I was granted permission to, once again, roam around Wall Rose. The moment I enter the side of Wall Rose, I noticed the people were a bit happy and excited. Cautiously, I approached the first lady I saw and questioned her.

"Ah, the Scouting Legion? Where can I watch them?" I asked happily.

"Just walk straight ahead. They walk down the streets there."

"Thank you, miss!"

I happily walked to straight ahead, following the lady's directions. I pushed my way through the crowd to witness the warriors walk down on their horses. Even though there are times when it was disheartening, there were times that it was happy.

As soon as I found a place to stand on, I looked up and the first one I saw was Levi riding on a horse. He looked bored, but colder. The last time I saw him, there was a bit of tenderness in his gaze. And, I was more surprised that he is actually doing missions outside the walls.I was about to reach out when a beautiful woman with short orange hair placed herself, and her horse next to him, and started to talk happily. Levi paid a bit of attention to her.

"Levi..." I called in a tone that the Survey Corps would not hear. Apparently, Levi did. My heart was a bit hurt when I saw the two, since I felt there was a bit of chemistry between them. He turned his gaze to me and gave a small nod. And then he smiled before turning to the other woman again. His smile made my heart leap out of my chest, and my cheeks flushed. The tinge of jealousy I felt disappeared.

...

"Levi, who was that girl?" Petra asked, smiling.

"Someone I know." Levi replied, still having a straight look on his face.

"Ah, someone from the past then?"

"Yes. I'll walk around town after the report is given. I have to buy a new cleaning cloth, don't go around to look for me."

"Oh? That girl must be special then. You haven't really visited anyone ever since you joined the Survey Corps."

"Hn. You're saying gibberish."

...

After the Survey Corps walked down the streets the people scattered once again, returning to their own lives. I remained in the streets, walking around and greeting some of the people there.

I walked to my favorite spot after about an hour of walking around town. My favorite spot was a bit isolated but quiet. It had one old and shady tree that I usually visit when I lived there. It was not grassy as it was before. The only one who took care of it was you since I am the only one who visits often. I walked under the tree and sat there, having my legs folded and against my upper body. The grass poked through my long plain light pink dress, which irritated me a little. I lifted my chin up to look at the blue sky and white puffy clouds. I raised up one hand to shield my eyes from the slightly harsh afternoon sun. A breeze blew and lifted my dark hair up.

"Hey. You." I heard _his _voice call. "You shouldn't let your guard down at any time."

I smiled goofily at him. "You're too strict, sir. Is it a sin to feel the wind blow and look at the pretty clouds?" Levi approached me and stood a few meters next to me.

"It's for safety."

"I guess so. Hey, what's your name?" _He still remembers how we met. _

"Levi Rivaille."

"Angela Kirstein." I replied as I stand up to face him. The wind stopped blowing through my hair, leaving a slightly serious aura. "Nice to meet you, sir Levi!" Then I made a quick and snappy salute that caused me to slightly injure myself. We both looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

"I expected a more dramatic meeting. This will do." Levi stated, cupping my cheek with his rough hand.

"The way we first met will do? I can't believe that you even remember it. Even the words we said. Did you do some magic? The wind blowing and then stopping the moment I stand up?" _Every detail of it. It's exactly the same way we met._

"No, that's but a waste of my time. But, I kept my word."

"And, what word?" I giggled at his straightforward attitude.

"I would cherish our memories. Every single one of them." Then he let go of my face and takes my hand. Your heart fluttered as he did so, and my cheeks as red as a tomato. The way our hands fit together was just perfect. He smiled again and then lifted your hand to kiss them.

"Angela." he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Levi." I replied, tearing up.

"And, Angela." he called as he kneeled down on one knee, taking out a ring out of his pocket on his jacket, and placing it on my hand. It was the ring I saw in Levi's house many years ago... "Will you be my wife?"

I hastily nodded because of my lost of words, smiling widely, yet at the same time, tearing up. He smiled more and slipped on the ring on my finger. I hugged him before he could stand up and then, for the first time, kissed him on the lips. I pulled away from the long-awaited kiss, unfortunately.

"And, Levi?" I called, smiling.

"What."

"Sorry it took me 10 years to run to your side. And, thank you for waiting for me."

"Hn. You're forgiven."

"I love you, Levi. For eternity, I love you."

– End

* * *

_A/N: Slightly different version from the one I uploaded on dA. Hopes you like it._


End file.
